


Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts, Right?

by Fish_Bones



Series: dreamnotfound<33 [1]
Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, Cuddling, DNF, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and hurt, Hugs, Humor, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Party, Partying, Sarcasm, Tags Are Hard, characters, deamnotfound, dreamwasfound, drunken words are sober thoughts right, hurt but i swear it won’t be bad, i can’t physically post angst so dw, i saw that tag there i had to put it, idk their 3 ship name sorry, karlnapquackity, mcyt - Freeform, relationship, relationships, safe drinking, smooches, tags will be updated as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Bones/pseuds/Fish_Bones
Summary: Friends dragging their third friend to a party always ends well, of course :))Dream held the shorter’s hand softly, taking him to the crowded dance floor in the center of the room. He moved one hand to George’s waist and the other to his shoulder. George put both arms over Dreams shoulders as they drunkenly swayed together, their laughter muffled to the loud upbeat music and conversations of others around them.i won’t be referring to anyone as their actual names since to me it just doesn’t sit right, (besides George and Karl of course, and anyone else dropped into the story who’s online name is theirs)will be taken down without hesitation if any ccs mention they are uncomfortable with content like this, more specifically Dream and Georgerespect CCs boundaries, this includes writers, artists, coslayers, etc
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound<33 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Mamma Mia, Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on AO3/posting a dnf fic/first time going to ever actually finish a posted fic lol, i’m sorry if anything is confusing or wrong, please correct me in comments if you see anything needing to be fixed!!  
> i’m going to be posting every Monday (since i’ll be writing at least 2-3 chapters ahead what is posted) since i’d like to not fail school and I usually just write at 4 in the morning  
> also i’ll be writing another story while making this one for when i get tired of writing for one plot cuz I tend to do that oops  
> btw this first chapter is definetly shorter than future ones will be

The story you’re going to hear in a couple of lines may seem like a mess, and it is a mess. So sit tight, and (hopefully) enjoy whats to come.

—

The sound of a phone call rang on Dreams nightstand, his phone almost toppling to the floor. He groaned in annoyance and picked up the phone, pressing the green ‘answer’ button. His voice was deeper than usual and rough from waking up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, did I wake you?” A certain brunettes voice asked from the other end of the line.

“Yah it’s like 7am what the hell,” He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up more.

“Actually it’s like 9am but okay. Do you have any plans today or tomorrow?” George’s smile audible

“Uh.. no I don’t think so. Why?” 

“Because a friend of mine is holding a party and I wanted to drag you with me. You should get out your house more,” He laughed lightly at his own statement.

“I’ll pass. Parties are fun and all but i’m too tired.”

“Dude it’s later tonight, idiot.”

“oh, well, oh well, bubye.” Dream was about to click the red ‘end call’ button before his friend decided if he wasn’t coming by choice, he was coming by force.

“Nope, i’m definitely making you come. Be ready by.. about 10, i’ll come pick you up.” A shift and a loud groan was heard on Dream’s line.

“Why do you hate me,” Dream finally said, sliding out of bed and heading to the kitchen, still on the phone. 

“I don’t hate you, i’m just doing my part as a friend to make sure the outside world still knows you’re actually alive,” he giggled to himself and moved position on the couch he was strewn on. The moving of a couple pans and containers on Dream’s end heard along with a short huff.

“Okay, fine. I’ll come but if you abandon me at that party I’m never going to forgive you. I won’t know a single person there besides you.”

“And Sapnap. The person hosting the party knows Sapnap to so he didn’t need an invite from me.” George laughed.

“Yah okay you and Sapnap but god knows what he’ll be doing, so i’m going to have to stick with you so I better come home in one piece, okay” Dream sounded serious and George just laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yah okay sure, you’ll be home in one piece but I can’t promise what time we’ll be coming home” 

“fine. I’ll be ready by 10. How far’s the party?” There was sizzling now. Dream was making some eggs for breakfast. Probably the first thing he’s really made in a week.

“From my house it’s about 20 minutes but you’re house is closer, so about 10 or 15?” 

“okay, i’ll see you then, bye”

“bye”

the line clicked to signify the call ended. Dream put his phone in his back pocket and continued making his breakfast. George switched the tv back on, now somehow managing to sit upside down, but not caring to shift positions.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, just calls and messages between the two and Sapnap every once in a while.

10pm finally rolled around and Dream had gotten into a plain grey t-shirt and caci cargo shorts (and of course his signature nike shoes everyone on twitter bullies him for). He sat at his counter eating a bowl of cerial because he thought late to eat something before he went and didn’t have anything to make quickly so.. cerial it was.

George pulled up to Dream’s apartment building, the tan color outside to contrast the bright green palm tree surrounding the complex. He walked up and knocked a couple times on the dark brown door. It was made of wood, but it sounded kind of hollow.

The door swung open and there was George in his light blue sweatshirt and cargo shorts in front of Dream with his bowl of cerial in hand and a mouthful. He swallowed hard and held up his index finger to signify he needed one second to finish his food. He stepped away from the door, leaving it open so George could come in if he wanted but he didn’t, he just stood n waited.

Dream finished his cerial quickly and put the bowl in the sink making sure to poor out the milk so it didn’t end up spoiling and making the whole house smell bad over night.  
He grabbed his phone and hurried to the door, locking it and turning back around to George.

“Shall we leave?” he smiled at the shorter.

“Someone seems exited” he laughed in return, turning to head back to the car. Sapnap was in the passenger seat on his phone n looked for a second to wave at Dream who waved back. Sapnap had on a black t shirt and some matching black tennis shoes along with those athletic type shorts.

“Eh i guess going out every once in a while won’t kill me” he shrugged.

They got in the car and George backed out of the small parking space he had to take, almost hitting another car. “oops” he muttered quickly before turning the car and starting the drive to the party. And so it begins


	2. Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hi again  
> been a week so soon  
> enjoy the chapter :D

About a 30 minute drive of wrong turns, a bathroom and gas station snack break, and car karaoke to the house and they finally arrived, the three of them practically jumping out of the car, freed from the closed in space and company of just each other. Don’t get me wrong, they loved one another but man even 30 minutes in a car was enough. 

The sun had long been gone and the house was busy with people. The alcohol not quite set in yet so everyone seemed sober enough to let the trio through to the kitchen.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people here” Dream muttered quietly, but loud enough for his friends to hear him. 

George looked over at him and nodded, “it is a party, after all,” he snickered at his own comment, earning a quick eye roll from the taller in return before turning to get himself a cup of fruit punch to start off the night. 

Dream had never been a fond alcohol drinker but he got himself a can of beer from the fridge. It was full of the drink and others, along with lots of unfinished food, it practically spilling overflowing with stuff.

Sapnap grabbed himself a can and hurried off into the crowd to talk to some people, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

“There’s a lot more people than I thought there’d be,” George admitted, not looking up from the chips and dip he was excessively snacking on. And enjoying every bite of.

Dream turned his head away from the sea of people to his friend and nodded in agreement. “Who’s the host? Your friend?” Dream clarified, looking around to try and find anyone who appeared remotely host like.

“Hm? Oh, his name’s Quackity” He smiled, looking to Dream, who nodded in response. “He’s a cool dude, has some of the best parties.” He brushed his hands together, shaking off the cracker crumbs.

“If you wanna go find him or something, he’s about my height but a bit shorter, has black hair and usually wears a beanie. He’s honestly pretty easy to find in a crowd, despite his height,” George took small glances around, quickly searching for the man he just described. No luck anyways.

After a brief pause to the conversation, Dream spoke up again, “No I think i’ll stay with you. I don’t know anyone here and who knows how i’ll end up managing to embarrass myself.” His voice only partly sarcastic, he laughed lightly at his own words.

“We’re bound to be tugged apart at one point or another, though” 

“Eh, I’ll just link arms or hold you’re hand or something,” he grinned at the latter.

“Fine” he smirked back up at Dream, knowing he wasn’t going to expect George to take that statement seriously. He moved his hand into Dream’s, tangling their fingers with one another’s. He had a stupid smile on his face, not looking up at the taller for his reaction, only looking foreword and taking a sip of his drink.”

“Wha- okay fine, i’m not letting you go for the entire party, then” He smirked. He knew he’d look stupid doing it, looking like a lost puppy being dragged around to find something of sorts, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even know anyone else here besides Sapnap and the one to his left. The one his cold hands were intertwined with. George’s hands were warm though, like an opposites attract situation. And their hands fit like perfect puzzle pieces with one another. Hm.

For a while, they just walked around the party aimlessly, keeping each other company with dumb comments and stories, before finally heading to the main floor they assumed to be the dance floor. It was way too crowded but they’d really explored the whole place already, making sure to, before it was full of drunken people.

They managed to run into Sapnap who was dancing with a taller brunette, he had fluffy hair and a Hawaiian t-shirt on with deep green cargo shorts to top off his tropical look. He smiled happily, practically dragging around Sapnap in whatever dance he was having fun doing. When Sapnap finally noticed George and Dream standing near by, he pried one hand from the other he was with, waving at his friends and motioning them to come over to wear he was. 

They looked at one another and without a word, agreed to try and reach the others. Pushing past people and almost tripping a few times, they finally made it to the pair, their hands held tight to one another’s.

“Who’s you’re dance partner?” George spoke first (rather, yelled first), nodding his head towards the man Sapnap was dancing with. He smiled in response, his ‘dance partner’ laughing and letting Sapnap talk.

“His name’s Karl! He’s great at dancing isn’t he?” He yelled back, the second part being only half sarcastic. The four of them laughed and George and Dream nodded in sync before the taller of the two held out a fist to Karl. He quickly fist bumped him back and turned back foreward, continuing whatever make shift dance he had going.

Though Karl was taller than Sapnap, he was still a good bit shorter than Dream, making him the tallest still. George still being the shortest of the four. 

The four danced together for a while, George and Dream’s hands still being locked with the other’s though. 

After a while, George tugged on Dream’s arm, trying to get his attention. And it worked, unsurprisingly. The taller stopped what he was doing and gave his friend a confused look, as if to ask what the matter was.

“Can we take a dance break,” he managed to muster out between pants, “i’m so out of breath,” he laughed and Dream nodded and pointed his thumb behind them at Sapnap and Karl, “Plus we should let them have some alone time.” he giggled at his own statement and tugged the two of them out of the crowd, it only growing larger than minutes before.

A minute or so of pushing past the ever growing crowd, and they finally made it out, sitting on the couch in the lounge room. Their hands were still tightly wrapped with the other’s and they huffed, ignoring the people on the smaller lounge chair, making out. _How are people already that drunk?_

“..Should we- should we go somewhere else??” George leaned towards Dream and mumbled just loud enough for his friend to hear him.

He sighed, “My legs hurt from all the moving but..probably,” he stood, pulling George to his feet before looking for some other place to go and take a break.

_There was the bathroom?_ No, people we’re very highly likely in them.

_Bedrooms?_ ...no thanks.

_Kitchen?_ It was only a bit crowded and they could sit at the kitchen table or on the counters? Yah, that was going to be their best option here. 

Dream quickly tugged his friend to the kitchen, ducking out of the way of other people’s drinks, arms, and whatever else managed to reach the air. When they finally got to the kitchen they both let out breaths they didn’t even know they were holding.

Dream hadn’t noticed until they got to the kitchen and out of the crowd, but George had pressed himself to Dream to not lose him or get lost himself, his hand gripping tightly onto Dream’s. Probably because Dream was significantly taller than George and he could have easily gotten lost in the huge crowd of people.

Dream looked down at the brunette, stuck onto his side like glue, and chuckled at the action, ruffling his hair a bit by natural instinct. That got him a confused shift and a glare from his friend.

_Note to self: George doesn’t like his hair being ruffled._

Dream took them to the kitchen counters and pried George off of him, hopping up onto the counter with a huff. George following, they looked at the sea of already drunken kids and laughed to one another, pointing people out, trying to find people with certain traits (ex; someone with pink dyed hair, someone with helix piercings, someone with a crop top on, etc). All while their hands were tightly holding the other, not even noticing or bothering to fix their nearly cut of circulation.

It was going to be a long long night, and the sooner they both accepted that fact together, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you’re enjoying the story so far, i tried to re-read the work better for errors n stuff because last chapter had quite a few I fixed  
> cya next Monday :))  
> uh follow me on twt @FixhBones  
> i make art n stuff when i’m actually online


	3. Night Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing some of this friday night watching a horror history show on amazon prime called lore, cool show lmao  
> gonna panic write the next chapter now  
> sorry for posting at noon lol i completely forgot about it being Monday and forgot to revise the chapter as well so,, here’s to a late one oops

**1:45am?**  
Some time later, seeming like just 30 minutes but in reality being about a couple of hours, the two ran out of ideas on what to keep them occupied.

Finally getting tired of finding people with certain characteristics, seeing who could make the best mixed drink from whatever was there, the best sandwich made of crackers, cheese, and dip, and telling each other nonsense stories, real ones, and those one word back-and-forth stories. That kept them occupied enough for a while, but it hadn’t any more, and they needed something to keep them entertained. 

“So, what else can we do?” George huffed, looking up at Dream.

“We could...” he trailed off, leaving his statement unfinished.

“We could what?”

“We could kiss?” George’s vision quickly changed to the drinks table next to Dream.

“What?” Dream wheezed, and George looked up at him again, tilting his head to the side.

“Why did you look away so quickly?!” A few people looking at them from Dream’s famously loud wheeze.

“Hm?” George decided that the clueless route was the best one to take here, but his hint of a smile definitely gave him away. Dream let him off the hook though.

“Okay, fine, act dumb. But seriously, what should we do?” Dream turned to his friend, hopping off the counter. 

“Hm.. well uhhh..” George trailed off. 

“Well?”

“Why am I the one who has to find out what we do?”

“You dragged us here.”

“Touché.” George laughed, giving Dream’s hand a quick unknowing squeeze in thought. 

“We could go on a walk? Take a break from the alcohol smell and everything, ya know?” George tilted his head to the side, a small smile sprouting on his face. 

“Sounds good to me. My social batteries running low anyways.” The taller chuckled. 

“We haven’t talked to anyone but each other, Sapnap, and Karl?” It came out more of a question than a statement George tried to make. Dream only shrugged in response and smiled before dragging George out of the stuffy house. 

As the pair stepped out of the loud house, their shoulders rested, finally not having to constantly worry about people around them. The night air was crisp and quiet. It felt comforting, the gentle breeze chilling the beads of sweat on the two. The sky was inky black, a soft tint of blue clouding while stars shone bright, piercing through it like street lights. The moon gave a soft dim lighting to the dark walk, a comfortable silence shared between the two while all that was heard was their soft footsteps hitting the road and crickets chirping faintly. The air was warm, but not muggy. It was welcoming, and the breeze that came by every few minutes kept it that way.

“What should we do when we get back?” George spoke softly, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“Hm? Like, to the party?” Dream turned his head only slightly to his friend, keeping his gaze mostly in front of him. 

“Yah, duh.” The latter scoffed. 

“Okay, well.. whatever-“ He stifled a bit of laughter- “What did you have in mind?”

“Eh, was thinking of ditching you, going off to find someone to dance with since you’re too much of a wuss to do it yourself.” The brunette joked, not even bothering to hide his teasing smile. Dream was quick to elbow him with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. 

“You’re literally the one who asked for us to take a break from dancing because you were out of breath, and _i’m_ the wuss here?” George rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Besides, you wouldn’t be able to stand dancing with anyone but me.” The blond smirked and George huffed in defeat. He hated that he was pretty much right about that but he wasn’t going to show it and let Dream win this argument. 

“Yah well at least i’d be able to find someone willing to dance with me. You’re too socially awkward, people probably avoid you at the party.” A snarky reply. _Ouch, damn George._ Dream thought sourly to himself, his teasing smile faltering for a second before coming back quickly. 

“Yah well.. you’d get trampled on the dance floor if you didn’t have me to keep you safe, anyways.” Dream childishly stuck his tongue out at George who did the same in return. 

“You’re trying to bring it back to dancing together huh? You know you could just ask me to dance.” George smirked, not looking anywhere but forward on the dark road. 

“Okay, Mr. ‘i’ll hold your hand the entire party’ “ Dream rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Hey, you’re the one who said they were going to follow me like a lost puppy for the entire party. And mind you, you can let go whenever you want, and you haven’t, for, what? 3 1/2 hours?” George kept his smirk, knowing he won this argument because of Dream’s silence. His face now a light shade of red, that only the moon showed. 

“Fine,” Dream broke the growingly tense silence, “you win this argument, but next time you date someone i’m going to mention that you held my hand for an entire.. however long this party lasts”

“Bold of you to assume i’m going to be dating anyone ever.” George scoffed, and the two fell into another awkward silence, the air around them growing thicker with every unspoken word. George gave Dream’s hand a subtle squeeze out of nervousness for the silence and he spoke up. 

“We should probably head back, I bet Sapnap’s worrying where we went..heh..” Dream spoke awkwardly but it was good enough for George, who nodded in response with a soft smile, thankful that Dream could understand him. 

The walk back was quiet. It was calm. Their hands stayed tangled together, just like before. George slowly drifted closer to his friend as they walked, eventually easing into their shoulder’s being comfortably pressed to the other’s.

George’s eyes drifted to the sky and all the stars before landing on Dream. His face, his freckles matching the beautiful stars in the dark sky, his face only visible by a faint glow from the moon. He was beautiful. His hair looked soft and fluffy, it’s dirty blond color showed by the little light they had. He had his ears pierced but not with a regular piercing. He had two helix piercings at the top of his ear, with two black looped earrings. Slowly, George’s gaze trailed to his friend’s shoulder, that looked like a good head rest. 

The thought leading to an action, George gently rested his head on Dream’s shoulder as they walked, feeling the taller’s eyes on him. Not like a piercing look, but a soft gaze. He smiled and they didn’t speak the entire walk back to the party. And they were both perfectly fine with that. 

Once they finally got back and the silence slowly broke from the loud house and the party being held inside (and kind of outside to), George lifted his head from Dream’s shoulder and tightened his grip to his friend’s hand, the slightest bit, but enough for Dream to notice and he held back. 

They pushed through the crowd, having the same thought without having to speak it: find Sapnap. 

Would he still be dancing? Maybe? They checked the ‘dance floor’ to no avail. 

“Okay.. kitchen?” Dream spoke on a level to which only George could hear. He nodded in agreement to head to the kitchen, looking for their third party member. 

Aha! There he was, sitting on the counter where Dream and George were only some time before. This time not just with his friend Karl, but with another. His appearance seemed familiar to Dream? _Hm,, Oh! He’s the host! Quackity?_

They walked up to the three and smiled, offering small waves. 

“Hey you two! Where’ve you been?” Sapnap asked, tilting his head to the side on question. 

“We went on a walk to kill time. And to get a break from the noise.” George said. Sapnap nodded as a way of saying ‘okay’ and nodded to Karl on his left. 

“You met Karl already-“ Dream and George nodded and Sapnap nodded to his right- “now meet Quackity! Well, George has already. He’s the host of the party!” His smile brightened, he seemed to really like these two. 

Dream nodded in a hello and smiled to Quackity. He had black hair that seemed to have a tint of blue, but maybe it was the light? And a blue beanie matching with his sweater, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He also had dark grey shorts on, and no shoes. He had a scar on the right side of his face that passed over his lips, leading Dream to notice his right eye was paler than his left. 

Dream tilted his head, “What happened? To your eye I mean?” 

Quackity smiled and took a short glance to the other two, who smiled in return and all three looked back to Dream and George, who looked as confused as ever. 

“I already told these two,” he pointed his thumb to his.. friends? Probably not but we’ll ask about that later, “ but it’s actually a pretty interesting story!” He laughed, waving his arms slightly. 

“It happened about a month ago-“ He started. 

_This should be fun._ Dream thought to himself and led himself and George to the counter closely across from the trio and smiled, sitting up and listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blech i’m sorry it’s pretty short, i’ll try and write a longer chapter next week :(  
> i’ve just got lots of work my brain refuses to do and procrastination on writing this cuz of a bit low on motivation rip  
> but i’ll try and make next chapter longer, and more interesting?


	4. story time with Quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally writing this at 10:30pm on Saturday night, i got sth to do tmr this chapter may or may not be short, it depends on how in the mood to write i am lmao (this is a cry for help)  
> i wasn’t able to do too much going over so lemme know if there’s any mistakes  
> uh um follow my tumblr n twt??? it’s @fixhbones lol  
> i make art :]

“It happened about a month ago-“ Quackity started, he seemed exited about this story, even though it seems to have left him a bit messed up.

“You know those like, abandon construction sights?” Dream gave a small nod in response. 

“Yah, well me and my good friend Techno, he’s a friend i’ve known for a while, pet in late senior year of high school through some class I forgot, but any who. Me and him were hanging out and decided, ‘hey, why don’t we go visit one of those abandon contraction sights,’ right?” He laughed to himself a bit before continuing, “Well we did just that, there’s this one kind of down the street from his place, and we were messing around, trying to see if there was anything cool left behind, or anything really. We even tried to see if the old broken down machinery worked! PS- it did not- But we both picked up some old planks and decided to try and fight each other, like they were swords or something. Very childish, I know, but it was fun.” He took a moment to take a breath.

“Well we were pressing around and making sure not to hit each other hard and of course, as every childhood game goes, don’t hit the face-“ he muttered something else quick under his breath but the two ignored it- “And of course, I got hit in the face.” He paused again, laughing quietly, continuing once more, “At first it didn’t hurt much but then I kind of stumbled and noticed something wasn’t right. Ya know, noticing my vision in this eye-“ Quackity pointed to his left eye- “was looking rather weird and that side of my face felt warm and.. sticky? Oh and ya know, Techno running over to me. Well it turned out that when he hit me in the face, it had dragged down my face,” he traced his finger down the scar on his face, “and messed up my eye. After the adrenaline finally wore off, I finally realized what had happened, and now I have a sick scar.” 

_That was a trip from start to finish-_ Dream thought to himself before tilting his head to the side and looking at Quackity. 

“Didn’t it hurt? Like, a lot??” Quackity nodded quickly at the question.

“Oh yah, of course. It hurt like hell, like half my face just got cut open, because it had.” He laughed at his own ‘joke’ and looked to Sapnap and Karl who had quietly been listening and smiling. The three of them looking to George and Dream across from them, almost at the exact same time.

“Okay.. that was creepy-“ George spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed in a bit of genuine confusion. _Yah, that was pretty weird_ Dream admitted to himself and swung his legs over the counter, an awkward silence falling over the five friends. _Ah! Friends! I was going to ask about that!_ His head shot up and looked at the trio across from him and George, who all looked confused to their own degree at the action.

“Are you three..ya know?” Dream waved his free hand around, “More than friends now? I don’t know if dating is quite the right term since it’s probably only been like, an hour or two since you all three got together, but you seem really lovey dovey together and seem to already be inseparable and like you can read each other’s th-“ His accidents ramble got cut short by George giving him a quick jab in the ribs with his elbow.

“Ow..” Dream muttered, rubbing his side that George hit, but was thankful George noticed he was going on a little nervous speech and stopped him.

Sapnap seemed to be the first to process the jumble of words Dream has just spit at them and looked at his two.. others and they seemed to talk without even using words. _What the fuck- that’s exactly what I was talking about_ Dream snickered to himself at the thought before Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl faced them again, all nodding in agreement at what Dream had said aloud a couple moments before.

“Yah, I guess so,” Karl spoke first, “not really dating, but more than friends. I know what you mean.” He smiled. Karl had a nice smile. It was a friendly welcoming one, like you could talk to him and he would listen. He seemed like a nice boy.

Second was Quackity. “Mhm,” he nodded with his words, “What about you two?” He smirked at the pair sitting across from him. Both of them flushed red, not really expecting that question to be asked. Did they really look like it? I guess the hand holding the whole party, and going out on a walk by themselves, and entertaining each other? Those were all just friendly gestures??

“N-no we aren’t,” George laughed awkwardly before Sapnap knew the two were too dumbfounded to reply well enough and chimed in.

“Nah, they’re just super friendly. I guess they do kind of have a lovers sort of friendship now that you mention it,” he smirked. If he was going to help them out a bit, he was going to mess with them to.

“Sapnap! We do not, we’re just friends,” Dream huffed, looking back to Quackity who was holding back a strong laugh.

“Dream’s just a wimp so I have to hold his hand the whole party.” George smiled with a cocky grin, daring to give Dream only a small glance. _Oh that bitch did not. He’s literally the one who held my hand in the first place-_

“You held my hand first! I only said that i’d kill you if you didn’t get me home in one piece!”

“Yah, and you said you were going to follow me around like a lost puppy.” George bit back, his grin staying.

“Oh whatever, you dragged me here in the first place-“

The playful fighting didn’t stop for a good ten minutes before they realized that the trio had left. Where they went was beyond a mystery in the sea of people and drinks, but they did know they they were alone now. Well..as alone as alone gets here.

Dream hopped off the counter, George quickly following behind. They stood there for a while, the air growing thick and awkward.

“..What..what should we do now..” Dream spoke, forcing a small smile. Only to get the response of silence from George.

“We should go find Sapnap. And Karl and Quackity,” George spoke with his eyes glued to the floor, not even moving when he spoke. Dream nodded in response, a bit confused by George’s very sudden attitude switch.

“Okay, follow me,” Dream dragged his friend back into the crowd again and pulled him close to make sure they didn’t get separated. But lord behold, while walking, Dream noticed both his hands were free, but that wasn’t supposed to be right?  
_Where did George go? How did he get pulled away? He’s going to get trampled, he can’t see above any one persons head here. Wuh oh. That’s not good._

Dream looked around, heart beginning to race. This wasn’t good. At all. George was supposed to be attached to him at all times, or vise versa, whatever, _focus, find George, find George, f-_

“George!” Dream called softly over the large sea of people. Many stumbling around with others, a few here and there who were just talking or bobbing to the upbeat music, then obviously the super drunk people.

_Where could he have gone? I was just holding his hand??_

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 3:13am idk what happened to 2am?? I don’t remember the clock every saying 2am wtf but okay well i’m tired and i’m really super sorry for the short chapter, i’ll work on writing chapters earlier so I can write more and actually know what I’m doing aaaaaaaa  
> i’ll see you all  
> next Monday  
> <3  
> [figured out later i forgot spring forward time exists hush]


End file.
